


窥视

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pregnant, 圈养, 强制, 第三者旁观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: · 第二人称视角· 婪婪的脑洞
Relationships: OMC/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	窥视

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medici_24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/gifts).

> · 第二人称视角  
· 婪婪的脑洞

那位超级英雄已经很久没在世人面前出现过了。

但那天你见到了他，从半掩的门中窥见的那副模样让你完全不敢相信，但你不会认错那双漂亮的眼睛和修剪精致的胡子的。Tony Stark，超级英雄，亿万富翁，举世公认的天才，此刻正在被人毫不怜惜地操着——他被抱着坐在什么人的大腿上，不断地被抬起又因为无法违抗的重力落下，你知道在你看不到的地方有一根阴茎正在他体内捣弄抽插着。

一开始你的视线完全无法从他隆起的小腹上挪开，你从来都不知道他是个Omega，或者说他从来没有对外公开过他的真实性别，然而他怀孕了，赤裸的孕肚完全无法隐藏，于是他的真实性别也一并暴露。当你终于舍得往上抬抬视线时，你看到他胸口隐约闪动的银光，一开始你以为那是汇聚起来的唾液在反光，但很快你就看清了，那是一条细细的银链，两端连接的是穿进他乳头圆环，他的乳尖因此挺立着，双乳的红色晕染开一大片，衬得那条银链愈发闪亮，你猜想那一定很疼，但不可否认的是，如果你有机会，你也想狠狠拉扯那根链子，让那两个小玩意儿把他折磨的痛不欲生，因为他现在的模样完全是欲望的催化剂，让人翻出心底最肮脏的念头。

他的脖颈上套着厚重的皮质项圈，一条铁链一段连在项圈后面，一段锁在墙上。看起来他试图逃跑过，但显然他失败了，而且你有一种直觉：他再也不会在试图逃跑了，他肯定受到了什么刻骨铭心的教训，然后他学乖了，长记性了，但是已经为时已晚，他从今往后永远都会被沉重的锁链锁在床上。

你终于看到了他的眼睛，饱含泪水而充满破碎，裂缝之下只剩下麻木和茫然。看起来他就像是被彻底击碎了一样，脑子里除了性爱再也不剩下什么，那些飞扬跋扈的神采消失了，取而代之的是泪水的亮光，那也是他眼中仅存的光了。他的头发被人扯在手里，头被迫高高抬起，暴露出整个被锁住的脖颈。你猜想项圈遮掩下的喉结此刻一定在无助地滚动，你好奇他后颈是否有未愈合的伤疤，象征着他被一次又一次的标记过。不，作为一个怀孕的Omega，他当然被标记过了，不知道为什么，你隐隐感觉有点遗憾。

谁标记了他呢？谁足够幸运成为他的Alpha，能够把怀着自己孩子的他抱在自己腿上操？你看向他身后的男人，是一张有些眼熟的脸，你花了一会儿时间，才想起来那是某位经常出现在电视上的高官。

男人把他的身子高高抬起，整根阴茎都滑了出来，只留下一点头还埋在里面，那根完全勃起的Alpha阴茎尺寸骇人，但已经被Omega分泌的润滑液涂满了，那些透明的液体包裹着青紫色的纵横脉络，即使如此，也需要Omega完全打开身体才能挺进去。但他先前抽插的动作是如此流畅，仿佛他的Omega已经习惯了他的尺寸。是的，Tony已经被男人彻底操熟操透了，尽管后穴还在可怜兮兮地吐出一股又一股的润滑液，希望能借此减轻自己的痛苦，但其实他的身体早就习惯了Alpha持续不断的侵入，时刻做好了接纳的准备。

接着男人毫无预兆地松开了手，Tony整个人重重落下，一瞬间把那根阴茎整个吞没，那肯定顶到了前所未有的深度，因为你看到Tony脸上流露出无限痛苦的表情，被凌乱的发丝遮掩着的眼睛涌出泪水。

你能看到他张开嘴，仿佛在呻吟呜咽，但声音小到被抽插的水声完全淹没了，你有点遗憾，因为其实你在隐秘地期盼着听到他破碎的呻吟。

孕期的Omega的身体总是白而软的，因此潮红也就更加明显，你的视线再度贪婪地扫过那圆润的肚子，发现他虽然也还挺立着，但颤颤巍巍的前端已经吐不出什么东西来了，这意味着他已经被操了太长时间，获得了太多次高潮，继续这么下去他也许会被操到失禁。

但Alpha仍然射出了粘稠的精液，男人从他体内拔出来时带出了大量的精液，它们争先恐后地涌出，看起来并不只是这一次射进去的，它们也许在他的肚子里锁了很久了，这有利于Omega受孕，但他现在是无法再次怀孕的，于是这只能用某种恶趣味来解释。

男人伸出五指，沾满了乳白色的浓稠液体，然后把它们抹在了Tony的脸上。白色液体挂在他的胡子上，让他原本就布满泪痕的脸显得更加糟糕了。男人的手指滑过他嘴唇时他甚至下意识地伸出舌头，细细地把那上面覆盖着的残余液体舔得干干净净，然后吞了下去。你知道他已经完全失去神志了，大脑中只剩下被强制输入的指令，告诉他该怎么做才能讨自己的Alpha开心。

心满意足的男人放开了他，他立刻就脱力地倒在床上，甚至因为顾及肚子里的孩子，他只是侧躺在床上而不是趴着——你根据那个隆起的弧度估计，猜测孕期大概已经过去了六七个月了，恰好和他消失在世人面前的时间吻合，原来这就是他消失的原因：被锁在床上做生育和宣泄欲望的工具。

难得的休息让他被操到散涣的神志终于恢复了一些，迷茫的视线重新聚焦，这时候他终于看到了一直站在门边的你，并为此惊慌失措地颤抖起来。

“门口…门口有人…”他用被呜咽打断的微弱声音说，可怜到你都忍不住心颤，为自己的偷窥行为而感到羞耻。

“我知道，”而他身后的男人轻轻笑了一声，“但你就喜欢这样不是吗，你喜欢被人看着挨操，你会为此兴奋地呻吟扭动，就像是在邀请对方加入一样。”

原来你早就被男人发现了，但他没有赶你走——也许这就是他想要的，他想要一个见证人，来见证他是如何把那个桀骜不驯的超级英雄彻底击碎打垮，变成他私人的性奴隶的。

你想知道Tony会有什么反应，却发现他只是继续小口小口的喘息着，仿佛已经习惯了男人的侮辱，或者说，接受并且承认了。

这时候你发现男人在看着你。

“你想进来吗？”

你听见他问，而你和他都知道答案是什么。


End file.
